Beloved
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: A series of short KioSoubi oneshots. Probably will turn out to be a mixture of friendship and romance, but thus far onesided Kio Soubi romance.
1. Beloved

Kio looked at the angel sleeping on the other side of the room. His long blond hair was spread scross the pillow like a halo, an aura of light around his troubled face.

Kio sighed. He usually looked so peaceful in sleep. He stood up and walked over to look closer. The bandages around his neck which Kio had wrapped so lovingly around the swan-like curve three days before. He sighed. The wounds were bleeding again. The lie carved into the flesh of his neck stood starkly in spreading brown stains aganst the formerly pristing white of the bandages.

"Beloved"

It was a lie. No-one who truly loved someone would do that to them.

But Soubi was beloved, he just didn't know it. Kio sighed again and walked back to the table at which he had been working. He sat down, picked up his pen and paused, taking one last look over at the friend he couldn't protect. The man he loved.


	2. Unwritten Rules

Soubi curled up tighter and an involuntary sob escaped his lips. He choked it off quickly, blushing in shame despite there being no-one there to see him and hear his weakness.

It hurt. It shouldn't, but it did. This shouldn't hurt. This had been nothing more than he deserved. He had been slow to respond to his master's orders. His master had punished him, as was right and proper. But it hurt so much.

Kio looked up at the sound from the other room and got up to investigate. At first glance, the room was empty. He stepped inside, eyes roving, alert for any sign of his friend. He glanced over at the bed, then, dismissing it as empty, moved on. His head jerked back a moment later. There was something in the bed. He moved cautiously towards it.

Soubi heard movement in the room and curled reflexively tighter, shaking a little in fear of his weakness being discovered, of yet more pain.

Kio sat down on the bed and it shifted a little under his added weight. Soubi whimpered. Kio paused, realising that he must have been beaten again. He slowly, gently peeled the sheet back, revealing his quivering friend's head.

Soubi whimpered again, feeeling the air against his skin. "No, no please... I'm sorry... it hurts... please no more... I'm sorry..." Kio paled and placed a tender hand on Soubi's head, gently stroking his hair.

Soubi began to cry at the gentle, caring touch. "He hurt me again Kio..." he whimpered "I deserved it... I failed him... but it hurts..."

As always, Kio did what he could, what he always did. He lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, hushing and rocking him gently.

After a while, just like every other time, Soubi went to sleep. Kio sighed, watching him, wondering what had happened this time. But that was one of the unwritten rules. Don't ask. Never ask. You can watch him cry, hear him whimper in pain, hold him and give scant comfort. But you can never ask and he will never tell. You can never save him.

He stroked Soubi's hair behind his ear and whispered, knowing the other couldn't hear.

"I love you Souchan..."


	3. Paintfight

Kio looked over at him. The look intensified to a glare as he realised that Soubi was, as ever, bent over his easel, working hard. He was so boring like that. Always doing what he had to, never breaking the rules. And it only seemed more so on days when he, Kio, was bored practically out of his mind.

A shaft of sunlight shone through the high window and glanced off Soubi's platinum blond hair, turning it white. Kio grinned evilly. He knew what would elicit a reaction.

He looked at the palette of sloppy watercolours before him and picked the bright, verdant green which was supposed to be part of the background on his painting. He dipped his brush into it, covering it thickly with the paste, then brought it back, took careful aim and flicked it. As he intended, the paint flew across tha gap between them and splattered Soubi's hair.

Soubi didn't react. Kio snarled and went back to staring blankly at his even blanker canvas.

Next thing he knew, cold slime splattered all over his cheek and hair. He swore and turned round, searching for the culprit. The only other person in the room was Soubi and he was still bending over his work, seemingly pausing to examine it. His hand reached for the pencil by the side of his canvas.

In fact, Soubi was smiling smugly behind his hair, knowing Kio couldn't see.

Kio picked up his palette, added some more water and smeared the paint around, making it as messy as possible, then threw it at the back of Soubi's hair. It slid slowly down, leaving a trail of mostly green sludge with highlights of red in it behind it. Soubi sat bolt upright, reached unhurriedly for something out of Kio's sight and then, suddenly, turned around and threw his water pot at Kio. It drenched him. Kio looked up, spluttering through the mess, to see Soubi's smug expression, one eyebrow raised.

"You! YOU!" He was unable to find a suitable profanity to express himself. He resorted instead to grabbing his handful of used paintbrushes and lobbing them at him. Soubi dodged them easily and returned by hurling his palette straight at Kio's face. Kio, on the other hand, didn't duck in time. It hit him full in the face. When it fell to the floor, Kio looked as if he had been savaged by a paintbox. Soubi collapsed in hysterical laughter.

Kio grabbed his one last remaining brush, a big thick one he usually used for large areas of flat colour, rammed it into the tin and got up, running at his helplessly laughing friend with a war cry. Soubi, on the other hand, grabbed up his equivalent brush, loaded it with the pink he had been using and managed to thrust it under Kio's guard, painting his hair and ear magenta in thick broad strokes, laughing all the while. Kio on the other hand managed to smear the paint around the back of his friend's hair. He too was laughing. It had started as a smirk, but the brush was tickling now, and Soubi's laughter was infectious.

They dropped the brushes in unison and threw their arms around each other, laughing and hugging tightly. Eventually they put each other down and Soubi smiled, pushing his glasses up with one finger.

"You know Kio, if you're bored, just say... I'm sure there are other ways we can solve this, though this one does seem to bring out your... more feminine side...!" he raised an indecipherable eyebrow. Kio snarled again and reached for the paintbrush. Soubi just grinned, raising his own again.

After all, they were mature adults...


	4. Silent Understanding

The butterflies soared in front of his eyes, dulling the pain. He couldn't move. It had been a miracle that he had made it home. To be exact, just through the doorway of the apartment before he had stumbled, fallen and curled up where he landed.

He could still feel the blood trickling down his back. The fact that it had been streaming in comparative torrents earlier was some small comfort. He was not meant to die yet then. If his butterfly wanted him dead, then he would gladly snuff his own worthless existence out like a candleflame.

After all. Seimei was God...

* * *

He must have passed out and slept. The next thing he knew, he was lying in the dark, exactly where he had collapsed earlier. His back twinged, both from the now scabbed wounds and cramp from his awkward position.

The overhead light flickered on and he jumped. Kio stood in the dorrway, looking down at him, eyebrows raised. Kio entered the room, not looking at him, and walked straight into the bathroom.

He felt cold. A whimper escaped his lips. He was worthless. Not even Kio cared for him, Kio evidently didn't even want to look at him. he rolled over, curled up again and stared at the wall.

Suddenly he felt something warm and moist gentle against his back. He turned his head to see Kio kneeling over him, gently washing his back with a damp flannel which was slowly turning red.

When Kio finished wordlessly, tenderly cleaning away the dried and crusted blood, he put the flannel aside, leant down and kissed him gently.

That was all. No words. They weren't needed anymore, only silence was necessary. They understood. It was all they needed - this silent understanding.


	5. Pain

The blonde man knelt before the younger boy. They both had smiles on their faces. Ritsukas was slightly uncertain, but Soubi's was overjoyed, beatific. His eyes were closed and he was practically purring in happiness at the scrap of attention thrown his way. Ritsuka's hands were buried in the waterfall of platinum blonde hair, rubbing the top of Soubi's hair where the blonde man's ears had once been.

Kio watched from the window. He felt angry, so angry. it hurt so much that HE paid so much attention to Soubi, would gladly do what Ritsuka was doing if only Soubi would let him close enough. But he wouldn't. Yet there he was, pathetically grateful for the smallest snippet attention thrown to him like a bone to a dog because the selfish little brat wasn't wrapped up in his own problems for once.

The kid never noticed how Soubi craved his attention, how he lit up when he was near and practically danced with happiness when Ritsuka spoke his name. but Kio did.

Kio saw the dejection when the boy was not arounf, noticed how the spark left those startling indigo eyes. Try as he might, he could never coax it back, but he still tried, being his happy, bouncy self, the one-dimensional character no-one ever saw past. he hid his pain just like Soubi hid his. The only difference was that someone saw Soubi's pain. No-one saw his.


	6. Secret Feelings

What is it like to have a human god? To live solely for another person, to know they hold your life in the palm of their hand and that - in a moment - they could snuff you out. To not be able to choose, to have to follow orders no matter what it costs you or other people. To not be able to stop yourself craving their touch, their voice, their attention - to be prepared to pay any price, to do anything just for the smallest hint of their satisfaction. To live soleley to serve another, to bring them pleasure.

Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be free, a person. He hated those glimmers of feelings, but he craved them at the same time. He knew he shouldn't have them, but he couldn't stop them, didn't even try. he merely pretended they didn't exist, kept them secret, buried inside. He couldn't feel, shouldn't feel. He was an object, that was all, destined solely as a possession. Given away, punished, even killed on another's whim.

Only one person made him feel anything, one person broke the numbness, one person kept him sane. But that was the one person who would never want him like that, the one person he could never have, never belong to.

He sighed and looked away from the bright green hair and silver ears, but couldn't stop a secret smile. Dreams could last forever.


	7. Symbiance

I suppose you would call it a symbiotic relationship. It might not be healthy, but it's necessary. Souchan needs him, I can see that, anybody can. He lights up at the mention of his name – unless in conjunction with criticism – let alone his presence.

After that Aoyagi kid died, Souchan was like a corpse himself. Sure, he moved – if you poked him enough, he ate – when I force-fed him, and drinks were the same. He even stopped smoking and it was me who got him through the withdrawal symptoms. He couldn't have smoked anyway – that would have required energy and he didn't have any. He painted obsessively, as if in a dream. Butterflies. Always butterflies. Those stupid, beautiful, CURSED butterflies.

He needed me through that time, he wouldn't have survived. But I never held him to anything, never minded, didn't care. Although I suppose you could say I cared too much. He never even thanked me, but I didn't mind. I did it for selfish reasons. I did it because I couldn't bear to watch him die.

I did it because, just like he can't breath, can't eat, can't drink, can't sleep, can't LIVE without Aoyagikun, I can't live without him.

But he has a new master now. This Rit-chan. He doesn't care, not really. Doesn't love him. I love him. No-one loves him as much as me.

I need him to live. He doesn't know that, but I do. Just like he needs Aoyagikun. So that's why I protect him. He doesn't know, but Soubi's not the only one watching over him. He doesn't care either. But why would he? Why would anyone? I just clown around for everyone, make them laugh. I suppose that's all they think I'm good for. But I can do so much more. Don't get me wrong, I don't LIKE the little brat, but if Soubi needs him, I'll do all I can to protect him.

It's my little secret.

Symbiance, reliance, whatever you want to call it. In the end it's all foolish, all comes down to a twelve-year-old kid. But hey, we're still here. And if he's happy, that's enough for me.


	8. Maybe

A/N I screwed up my MSN and Internet connection with a virus, so any updates will be slow. on the plus side, I have more time to write more. This is being uploaded form school, so if this gets blocked, nothing will happen for a very long time : ) it is getting fixed, hoopefully soon, I'm getting withdrawal symptoms from lack of rp-ing, but it's all good. I

I have the next chapter fo this started, it's going to be slightly strange as I'm trying it from Ritsuka's point of view, yes, I know this is KioSoubi, but I hope it'll turn out alright. Please be nice and patient and RXR!

* * *

He thinks I don't know, but I've seen the way he looks at me. It's fun to tease him sometimes, that glimmer of lust in his eyes – I can make it catch light. Then he croaks an excuse and goes off for a cold shower. That's as much as I can do.

He thinks I don't know, but I see the flashes of pain in his eyes. I try to ignore them, but I know they're there and it hurts even more to know that I am the cause.

But I can't help it.

I belong to another.

I have no choice in the matter.

I love my master with all my heart, not because I want to, but because it was ordered of me and I cannot disobey.

If it comes down to what I really want, the small flame of rebellion, of self concealed inside my heart tells me what I already know. I want Kio. Want to see how far I can push that small flame of lust, see if I can stoke it high enough to burn us both up, we can be reborn, together, free - Phoenixes from the flames. Want to chase away those flashes of pain and let him close.

But I can't.

My master, my sensei, my years of training won't let me.

Maybe, one day, I will be able to tell him the truth.

Maybe, one day, those three words won't be so hard, forbidden to say.

Maybe, one day, I'll tell him I love him.


	9. Torture

Soubi cursed himself inwardly, he still didn't quite know why or how he had ended up agreeing to this. He resisted the urge to shift, not even slightly. The slightest change in position would mean reprisals. Knowing HIM they would be very…creative reprisals too. He rolled his eyes and kept still.

"I'm COLD!" he complained loudly, pairing the complaint with puppy eyes and a piteous look.

The expression on the other's face at being interrupted made him fight not to edge away. He blinked up and whimpered, the other rolled his eyes and threw him a sheet.

"Bottom half only." He snapped the order and Soubi hurried to obey.

His mind drifted inexorably back to that lesson – he should have known it would end like this. Naked and unable to move. He had never seen an expression quite like that one on the face of the orchestrator of this torment - sort of hungry, predatory, lustful joy. Then somehow he had been inveigled into this.

He stayed still a little while longer, feeling various muscles seize up in agonising cramps. Maybe it was time for another attempt to end the torture. He pulled his puppy eyes again, honestly, this person seemed to be the only one able to resist them. He blinked up innocently.

"Kio, have you finished painting yet?"


	10. Midnight Comfort

AN: My computer has finally been fixed, but unfortunately this is just i time for exams. I will update as much as possible, but I have written you two as a present for reading and following the fic. I am using new software which is annoying me, but hopefully it might all turn out right in the end. We live in hope.

The green hair contrasted starkly against the pillow as Kio rolled over in his sleep. Soubi watched from the doorway, his own gold waterfall platinum in the moonlight. Kio awoke and blinked up at him, snatching his glasses up and putting them on. He sat up awkwardly.

"Soubi?" the blonde nodded "...are you okay?" he paused and nodded uncertainly. Kio frowned and pushed back his sheets, making as if to get up for a moment before changing his mind "...come here Soubi?" he asked gently. Soubi walked over, shaking slightly. Kio leant up and hugged him tenderly, arms wrapping up around his neck. Soubi whimpered slightly and threw his arms tightly around the other, clinging to him.

Kio eased the other down, onto his lap, rocking him gently and stroking up and down his back "sh... it's okay Soubi... it's okay..." the other was silent now, yet still shook in his embrace.

Eventually the blonde calmed. "I-...I'm okay now..." he whispered, but Kio shook his head and refused to let him go.  
"You can stay here tonight." Soubi paused then nodded again. The ghost of a smile flickered across his features as he curled up against the other.

Kio smiled, pulling the sheets up over them both and wrapping one arm around Soubi's waist, the other hand stroking his hair. He felt the blonde relax. He was safe.


	11. Secrets

AN: I figured it was about time I wrote one in which they were together, and Soubi was as much a willing part of it as Kio. Hope it came out alright!

His breath was hot against the other's ear, barely portending what was to come before it happened. Their lips met, demanding, passionate, needing and claiming more of each other.

Kio's fingers tangled in the blonde tresses, pulling him even harder against him.

Slowly the passion subsided, the kiss grew gentle, soft. Then it ended, as quickly as it had begun, the only hints the soft flush on their usually pale faces and their heaving chests.

Kio pressed the other close against him for a moment, lipped at his earlobe, then released him. They separated, adjusting their clothes, pretending nothing had happened. Then the knock came at the door. Soubi answered it and left with his master.

He hid a smile at the memory of what had just happened, just like every other time. Kio gave him something to hang on to, to treasure, no matter what Seimei would do to him that night.

He knew it was wrong to keep secrets from his sacrifice, but he didn't care. His secrets were all that kept him alive. His secrets and Kio.


	12. Anger

AN: This is dedicated to SakuraSango for diligently following and reviewing this fic, the fact that I didn't notice the last two reviews is entirely mine and I apologise. Sorry also for the long break, but I now have a long summer, so hopefully we will enter update land, if I have ideas, the characters co-operate and my parents don't ban me from the computer. You never know.

WARNING: This chapter contains one instance of strong language, which is entirely justified, references to gore (courtesy of Seimei), references to Soubi's naming (ditto), and very angry Kio.

Kio had been angry before, but never this angry. All he had known up till now was that Soubi and Aoyagi Seimei had a relationship and that sometimes Soubi would come back with strange marks. He watched as Seimei kissed Soubi hard, crushing his lips, then pushing him away so hard the tall, willowy blonde staggered, his foot meeting with the edge of a patch of ice. He skidded and fell. Seimei sneered and kicked him, then turned his back and walked away.

Soubi huddled on the ground for a moment, shaking, the world swaying around him as the blood began to soak through his scarf and his breath misted the air. He had to get up, had to... to reach... the... the house... . his vision grew fuzzy around the edges and he could not stand.

Kio was out of the house in an instant, running to his side, lifting him up in his arms, supporting the weight. He swore fluently in a mixture of Japanese, English, Chinese and every language he knew when he noticed the blood. He carried Soubi into the house and unwrapped the scars, paling and clenching his fists when he realised what that little shit had done.

Soubi often murmured something about Beloved being his true name, but this was too much... for the kid to play to his ravings like this, to enforce them like this... Kio would be perfectly happy to strangle him now, but Soubi was his priority. He lay the deathly pale man on the bed and hurried to find the antiseptic he knew all too well. He gently applied it over the vicious marks then wrapped bandages around Soubi's slender neck.

The moans had stopped now, as had the whimpers, and the colour had not come back to his cheeks. Kio sat next to him on the bed, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, knowing Souchan was too weak to protest. This made him burn with rage, but he sat there, forcibly calm, watching over him and stroking his hair, watching the chest heave with hitching breath and the eyelids flicker.

BELOVED. The marks were jagged, streaming blood over the snow-white skin, the shade of the weather outside. Kio sighed. Soubi wasn't beloved. Not by Aoyagi Seimei that was for damn sure.

One day Kio would make him pay for what he had done, and one day Kio would teach Soubi what those scars really meant.


	13. Music I

An: I thought it was probably time for another funny one. I have had the prompt of music in my head for a while, this was NOT where I envisaged it going, but this is what you have to be going on with...

It had been art that had brought them together, that art class. They both still remembered it. Soubi hadn't exactly been friendly, but neither of them regretted their meeting.

Art had such a broad definition, even within the simple idea of pictures and paintings, lines and colour. Then you had performing arts. They counted as art too.

But, Soubi thought with a grimace, this did not count as art. He winced again at the sound from the other side of the room as Kio squeaked his way through another piece.

He was sure a violin hadn't been designed to make noises like that. Strangled cat wasn't in it.

He smiled as he had an idea, then settled back as Kio began another rendition, sometimes he was so glad of his powers. He made a mental note of this earplug spell, he was sure it would come in useful.


	14. Halloween

AN: Seasonal crack as an update because, for the first time, I actually finished all my work and so could update. I will do my best to update as much as possible, same applies to DA, thank you for your patience! Any themes/ideas etc., just say! I need all the help I can get...

Soubi sighed with relief and stretched, rolling his shoulders as he placed his bag down in the hall of the apartment he shared with Kio. That was when he noticed.

Spiders seemed to be crawling all over the walls, webs hanging thick in the corners. He rolled his eyes. Kio again – did the other EVER remember to throw any food out? This was just the proof he had always needed that forgotten food led to vermin.

He walked into the living room, the lights turned half down, thick red velvet drapes hanging from the iron rails. Candles cast flickering shadows, and the room had been made as if some medieval castle's dining room. A woman sat seductively on a chair draped in red velvet, a leg protruding through a slit in her revealing, clingy velvet dress. Or, at least, what would have been revealing had she in fact had anything to reveal.

Kio smirked and got up, he had skipped class today, spending all day getting this ready. He couldn't believe Soubi had never experienced Halloween, he had laughed out loud when the other had asked, so innocently, what all the stuff in the shops was about. He sashayed over, hips swaying provocatively, and purred past his fake vampire fangs.

"I vant to suck your..." he began, and Soubi raised an eyebrow

"I wouldn't finish that sentence..."

Kio pouted his falsely scarlet lips, narrowed his smoky eyes and folded his arms under the suggestively low-cut and obviously padded bosom of his dress.

"Spoilsport..."

Soubi grinned "So this is Halloween..."

Kio smiled and nodded "Yeah, it's great isn't it..."

Soubi raised an eyebrow "Didn't you say something about...treats?"

Kio smirked "Oh absolutely..." he purred, advancing on the helpless blonde. He put the fake fangs back in.

"You are now completely in my power, completely mesmerised by my beauty..." he purred in a false Transylvanian accent. Soubi fought not to smile.

Kio took the last step towards him and flashed his trademark grin, pairing it with a wink "And, like I said..." he raised his hands, waving them in a faux-creepy manner "I vant to suck your blood..."

He fastened his lips on Soubi's one weak spot, the base of his neck, kissing him, nipping lightly, licking the skin. Soubi felt himself go weak at the knees, clinging close to the other.

"Oh... I think I like Halloween..."


	15. Music II

The number of times Kio had tried to drag Soubi out clubbing and the blonde had refused, he was not at all surprised when Soubi said no this time either, the only difference was that this time he was not prepared to let it lie.

"But Sou-chan, why not..." he wheedled, pouting.

Soubi looked away "I don't dance..."

"You don't HAVE to dance... anyway, hy don't you dance? You've got a great body... you'd look great out there on the floor..."

"I've never learned how..."

"You don't learn, you just move... look, I'll teach you..."

Soubi arched a slender eyebrow "I thought you said it wasn't learned..."

Kio rolled his eyes "Look Sou - chan, it might help you to learn to dance anyway... it's really liberating... seeing as you belong to someone with a stick up his arse it might help you..."

Soubi hid a smile. Kio was the only one who could criticise Ritsuka and get away with it, he knew Kio did not really mean it and was concerned for him

"Go on then..."

Kio grinned and walked over to the dimmer switch, turning the lights down to a club - like level. Soubi raised an eyebrow again, but said nothing. Kio walked over tothe stereo and flicked through his CDs, finding an album of club hits and putting it in, turning the bass up. Soubi's other eyebrow joined the first.

The other man walked over to him, earrings glinting even in the low - light level. He began dancing opposite Soubi, swinging his hips rhythmically, stroking his body with his hands, gradually raising them into the air, closing his eyes in bliss, letting all the cares of the world drift away from him.

Soubi gasped softly, the other looked so incredible like that, so desirable, like a succubus.

Kio heard him, opened his eyes and smiled, eyes glinting. Soubi was unable to resist, beginning to mimic the other's movements. Within moments they were both dancing. As the music crept into them, twining around them, beating in their blood, they danced closer together, beginning to grind together, close, hot, desirous...

As the track finally ended, their lips met in a passionate kiss and fireworks of release from the power of the music exploded in their brains, chests heaving.

The power of music was immeasurable, bringing freedom, passion and escape.

Music had done what nothing else had been able to do.

Brought them together.


	16. Christmas I

Soubi opened his eyes and curled up tighter. He didn't like the cold, this time of year was too cold for anyone. He drew his feet up further under the blankets, then blinked and groaned, closing his eyes again. There was snow outside, no wonder he was so cold. Then he blinked. that wasn't snow. There was white stuff on the windows. He rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time either.

"KIO!"

Kio blinked, appearing in the doorway, a red and white fluffy hat on his head, clashing horribly with his green hair. Soubi frowned.

"Okay, scrap my original question, what the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a santa hat!"

"...okay, anyway, what's the white stuff on my windows?"

"Fake snow!" Kio beamed, as if that explained everything.

"...why? Real snow is bad enough, why do we need to fake it?"

"I would have thought you'd like it, it's not even cold..."

"But... okay, supposing I accept that, that still doesn't answer why it's there..."

"It's CHRISTMAS Sou-chan..."

"...I fail to see the connection?"

"I'm decorating. I had to go out and buy all new stuff, I couldn't find your Christmas decorations..."

Soubi frowned "I don't have any..."

"What are you? Some obsessively staid Buddhist? Who doesn't celebrate Christmas?!"

"I... I never thought of it..."

"You mean you've never got presents?!"

Soubi blinked "What have presents got to do with it?!"

"People give each other presents at Christmas time!" Kio frowned "You really don't know, do you..."

Soubi shook his head.

Kio walked straight over and embraced him tightly "I'll teach you Souchan... you've got a lot to learn..."


	17. Christmas II

It was Christmas Eve, and Kio was already fast asleep on the sofa. Their tree was standing tall in the corner, decorated with baubles, tinsel and lights which twinkled in the darkness. He and Soubi had taken a whole day over that, laughing togeether, and having lametta fights. He had never seen Soubi look more like an angel as when he had silver lametta tangled in his hair, making it catch the light, shining and making him look ethereal. They had tinsel all around the picture rail too, he had done his best to make it really festive and Christmassy for Soubi, the other deserved to have a proper experience.

While the other slept, Soubi was still awake, his brush busy painting delicate swirls onto the paper he had used to wrap the other's present. Kio had done so much for him and the blonde wanted to pay him back. He couldn't get much for him, but he had made a few things for Kio and he hoped the other would like them. He had tried his best. Eventually, several hours later, in the beginnings of Christmas morning, Soubi curled up with him, nuzzling his head into the other artist's shoulder. He pulled the blanket over them both and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kio woke the next morning, surprised at feeling something warm on his chest. He looked down and his vision was filled with pale blonde hair. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Soubi's waist. The other murmured something and snuggled closer against him.

Kio smiled and stroked his hair, waiting for the other to wake. Soubi woke and looked up at him, long, smoky lashes brushing against his cheeks as he blinked up at him innocently. Kio kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Souchan..."

"Merry Christmas Kio..."

* * *

A few hours later, after they had eaten a massive lunch, Kio and Soubi sat down to open the presents, Christmas carols playing softly in the background on the radio.

He squealed over what Kio had given him, a new art set with top quality brushes, mixing plates and a new grind stone. He thanked him profusely, blushing and cuddling it close.

Kio opened his and gasped. Soubi had done a portrait of both of them, they were smiling and cuddled together. Kio was tickling him. The other gasped, he had often wanted an example of Soubi's art, and asked, but the other had refused, but this was one which had been made specially for him, and he recognised the other's brushstrokes on the wrapping paper as well. He glomped the toher, squealing in joy, having made sure to put the painting down first.

Kio looked up at the ceiling for some reason, and smiled to see mistletoe above his head. He stared into the other's eyes, and slowly bent, gently brushing his lips over the blonde's.

"Merry Christmas Souchan..." he whispered again.


	18. Holiday I

AN: I suspect you'd all forgotten about this fic. I hadn't, believe me, although it probably feels like it. It's just that I honestly have been so busy, and I'm really poor at updating. Also, as a collection of oneshots, this is dependent pretty much on plot bunnies. Loveless bunnies have been in short supply, but rabid Final Fantasy 7 ones haven't. Anyway, this should start me off on another little tangent, as it will have at least one sequel, please accept my sincerest apologies for the delay.

On a lighter note, comment in the reviews and tell me where you want them to be!

"Come on Souchan!" The other's tone was impatient as the green-haired artist bounced up and down in excitement as the taller blonde scratched his head, staring at the massive suitcase he was supposed to be maneouvring.

"Kio...I don't think this is going to fit through the door..."

"Of course it will Souchan, don't be silly!"

That was easy for Kio to say, thought the other, he wasn't the one trapped in the apartment by an oversized piece of baggage. He vainly attempted another weak protest...

"Kio, do we really need-..." he was cut off again as the other glared.

"YES WE DO! Just because you're so boring that your bag is smaller than you portfolio, doesn't mean we all are! Plus I bet you've forgotten stuff, and you'll be grateful I planned ahead."

Soubi wanted to ask what they were likely to need the kitchen sink for, but bit back the acerbic remark in favour of another attempt to remove the blockade from the doorway. This time in lieu of what would undoubtedly be another failed shouldercharge, with a muttered spell and a click of his fingers he sent the bag bursting through the doorway. It wasn't his fault Kio was standing at the top of the stairs at the time.

He permitted himself a small smile at the torrent of curses echoing up the staircase as the other clattered down.


End file.
